This study will be conducted in two phases: a dose optimization phase to optimize the dose of PCI-0123 Injection to be used with the Qunatum Device Qbeam QBMEDXM-728 Solid State Light Emitting Diode (LED) Lighting System or an equivalent light source; and, at the optimized dose, and expanded phase to demonstrate the efficacy of the drug-light treatment.